¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Episodio 5 - Licca Wonka and the Complaint Factory
Licca: La ultima vez en ¡Luz, Drama, Acción! Mis monos quedaron a cargo de mi otro mono Duncs mientras yo me quitaba el panico escenico de encima. Duncs los hizo participar a una partida a muerte 1 vs 1 en una Batalla Pokemon. Hubo victorias, derrotas... e invalidos! Lance y Laureano no tenian ni idea de que estaban haciendo jajaja co-mi-qui-si-mo! Al final, aprovechandose de mi ausencia... Duncs hizo debutar a Dis y Lley le dijo adios al show! ¿Quienes seguiran de pie? ¿¡Podran ganar los directores una puta vez!? No cambien de canal, porque esta por empezar... ¡Luz, Drama, Acción! Todos: WIKI! D8 *Intro* *Se oyen ruidos en el baño* Mark: Ah no mamen, no me digan que Tomi aun sigue con cagadera! Tomi: *Levantandose de la cama* Yo que? Mark: Ah... es que... bueno, estuviste toda una semana cagandote encima(? Tomi (Confesionario): Es inaceptable que me digan que me cague encima durante siete dias... aunque aun sigo con cagadera(? Froot: *Saltando y cantando* Lalala♪ Popu: *Recien despierta* Ay Froot, como haces para levantarte temprano? Froot: Ay, es que me alegra saber que estoy otra semana mas aqui con ustedes lalala♪ Popu (Confesionario): Esa chica me da miedo... Licca: Ash, donde estan todos? Duncs... *No contesta* DUNCS D8 Duncs: Que mierda quieres? D8 Licca: Necesito un te... AHORA! Duncs: Si mi lady *va sin ganas* Licca: Donde estan todos? *Ve a Froot que viene cantando y saltando* Froot: Lalala♪ Buen dia, mi querida y hermosa conductoraaaa♥ Licca: Te sientes bien? Froot: Estoy mas radiante y emocionante que nunca, muero de ganas por saber cual sera el desafio de hoy *-* Licca: Tu primer reto va a ser que llames a todos... y que le digas que vengan... porque... EL DESAFIO EMPIEZA EN 10 MINUTOS Y NO VEO A NADIE AQUI D8 *Confesionarios* Froot: Se me hace raro o Licca esta cada vez mas loca? Nofor: Creo que Duncs no esta atendiendo bien a la hostcita :1313: Lance: Ay, ven lo que es Licca ahora? Imaginense tenerla todas las mañanas en la cama... rawrrrrr! (?) *Fin confesionarios* *Duncs llega con el te* Licca: Gracias querido :) Duncs: Ñeñeñeñeñe. Licca: Como dices? Duncs: De nada mi reina. *Se voltea y se mete los dedos en la garganta* (?) Licca: *Ve a Froot que llega con los chicos* Rapido Duncs, ve a cambiarte... shu shu, fuera! Froot: Aqui estan c: Licca: Recuerdan el desafio de 50 sombras de Grey? Nofor: Ay, no me digas que lo vamos a repetir. Licca: *Saca un latigo* No. Nofor: Y para que ese latigo?. Licca: *Latiguea a Nofor* Para que lleguen a tiempo la proxima D8 Nofor: Te voy a acusar con mi mama >:c. Licca: Bienvenidos otra vez... Ya me estoy cansando de hacer estos monologos innecesarios que nunca escuchan, porque tienen su cerebro diminuto en alguna otra parte del espacio sideral. Tomi: Licca, puedes repetir eso de 50 sombras de no se que? Licca: ... Como no, ven, acercate. Asi te explico mejor... Tomi: Genial, gracias :D *Tomi se acerca* Licca: *Le da un latigazo a Tomi* INUTIL! D8 Tomi: Ay :'c Licca: Donde iba? Ah, si. El reto de hoy se va a basar... en Charlie y la Fabrica de Chocolates! Mark: Vamos a comer chocolates? Licca: Solo el equipo ganador, al perdedor ya saben lo que le sucede... Kali: Bueno ya, explica el maldito reto que voy a explotar de la emocion(?) Licca: Yo, al igual que Duncs, nos vamos a esconder en alguna parte del set... Y ustedes nos tienen que encontrar. Escondimos con Duncs 8 boletos (4 dorados y 4 plateados). Los plateados contienen pistas sobre el paradero de Duncs... que si lo encuentran, les dira donde me encuentro yo... Y los dorados contienen pistas sobre mi paradero, que si me encuentran, ganan el reto. Nofor: Me gusta, me gusta. Froot: Ay siiiiiiii, que emocion♥ Nofor: .... te encuentras bien? Froot (Confesionario): Que les pasa? No puedo estar feliz? D8 *Se ven a Licca vestida como Licca Wonka y a Duncs como Doonca Loompa* Licca Wonka: Doonca, llama al ascensor invisible? Doonca: *Sorprendido* Tenemos esa cosa!? Licca Wonka: *Al oido de Doonca* Solo nos subimos arriba de una grua, y los tontos estos van a pensar que es de verdad... Doonca: Owwn, ya me habia ilusionado :( *Chiflando llama al "ascensor"* Licca Wonka: Bien, que comience el reto... ¡Luz, Drama, Acción! Nofor: Que no es wiki? Licca: Si, eso. MOVE IT. -El desafio empieza- *Jota, Dis, Popu y Heat van al set del episodio Wikitanic* Dis: Que se supone que haremos aqui? Jota: Conociendo a esos dos pillos, uno de esos boletos debe estar aqui... en... *Recuerda que el barco se hundio* Oh, coño! Bueno, aun asi... Yo nadare, necesito que uno me acompañe. Heat: No me miren, soy alergico al agua(? Dis: Y como te bañas? Heat: ... Con mi saliva (?) Popu: Diuh... Voy con Jota. Dis: Yo y Heat iremos a otra parte, alguna idea? Heat: Bueno, podemos ir al arbol ese donde Patricia me descubrio cuando me hice pasar por ella... Dis: Ñeh, si no se te ocurre algo mejor... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Lance, Nofor y Mark van al set del epi de los Juegos del Hambre* Mark: De seguro en la Cornucopia debe haber algo... Nofor: Veamos... *Busca entre las armas* Cuchillo, metrelleta, Mac10, Ak-47... una bomba? *Se pincha con algo* Auch... Que mierda? Lance: Nofor, un boleto :''D Mark: No, es un cartel... Oh esperen, si lo es! Ah... pero es plateado *Lo tira* Nofor: Mark no seas wey! Lance, leelo. Lance: Dice... "A la luna voy, a la luna voy" Y debajo hay una inscripcion que dice USM, 2010. Mark: De seguro fueron a la luna en el año 2010... Nofor: Claro, supongo. Lance: A ver mensos, es una pista! Tenemos que ir a algun lugar... ya que dice "Voy"... Pero a donde? *Confesionarios* Nofor: Rili? Como iremos a la luna? D8 Lance: Luna, luna, lunaaa♪ (? Mark: A la luna voy, a la luna voy, whooo! A la luna quiero ir! *Desaparece* (?) *Fin confesionarios* --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Mientras tanto Jota y Popu en el agua* Jota: Glu, glu, glu. Popu: Glu? Glu, glu, glu, glu, glu! Jota: Glu, glu!? Popu: Glu, glu :) *Se ve algo brillante entre los escombros* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Dis y Heat llegan al arbol* Heat: Justo aqui, fue donde me atrapo Patricia... Supongo que si rebuscamos, algo debe haber... Dis: Yo subire al arbol... tu fijate en los alrededores. Heat: Claro, seguro. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Los tres chiflados* Mark: Nofor, ve a buscar a Pilar y a Ponchi y vayan a otra parte, nosotros seguiremos buscando pistas... e iremos a algun lado como dice este boleto. Nofor: Esta bien, no se toquen. Lance: Jamas... :mentira: *Nofor se va* Mark: Muy bien guapeton, que hacemos? Lance: Hazme ver las estrellas :$ Mark: Jkjkjk, mas tarde(? *Licca los ve por una pantalla* Licca Wonka: YAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! *-* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Jota y Popu atrapan el boleto* Popu: GLU, GLU, GLU, GLU! Jota: Glu, glu! *Apunta hacia arriba* Popu: Glu *Asiente* *Ambos salen de la orilla* Jota: Es dorado! :DDDDD Popu: Rapido, lee lo que dice! Jota: *Lee el boleto* "Té comeré, té comeré" y abajo dice... Majin Buu!? Popu: Tulipano y Duncs solo ven Dragon Ball... *Tomi llega y los sorprende* Tomi: Y yo tambien *Se pone anteojos de sol* (?) Jota: Genial, tienes alguna idea de esto? Tomi: *Lee el boleto* Hmmm, Majin Buu lo decia cuando se estaba por convertir a alguien en chocolate y luego comerselo... Pero, no creo que nos coma a nosotros... o si!? D: Popu: Vayamos al camion que trae la comida! Jota: No, tu ve con Laureano y Kali... yo ire con Tomi, tenemos que ocupar mas terreno. Popu: Pero, pero :< Jota: *Le cierra la boca* Nanana, te callas(? *Confesionarios* Jota: Majin Buu? Que hostias es eso? Tomi: Licca nos va a comer... tengo miedo :< Popu: Soy la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia... La Gran... Popuwoman! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Nofor llega con Ponchi y Pilar* Nofor: Wasaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Sacando la lengua* (?) Ponchi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah *Se sube a los brazos de Pilar* Nofor: Anuma, tan feo soy? :c Pilar: Ammm... que quieres? (? Nofor: El reto, remember? Vamos, ya encontramos un boleto... tenemos que seguir buscando. Ponchi: Dorado o plateado? :o Nofor: Plateado. Ponchi y Pilar: *Se desilusionan* Nofor: Alguna idea de donde podemos ir? Pilar: Ya fueron donde hicimos las Batallas Pokemon la semana pasada? Nofor: Claro! Pilar: Ah, entonces no... Nofor: Digo, claro! Osea, que no lo habia pensado antes(?. Ponchi: Let's go Team! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Mientras tanto el duo dinamico de Dis y Heat* Heat: OMG! Aun esta el crater donde aplasto a Ponchi:O Dis: Que dijiste? Heat: Que aun esta el crater donde aplasto a Ponchi! *Gritando* Dis: Supongo! Heat: ... what? Dis: Agarrame Heat, me voy a caer D8 Heat: QUE!? D: *Intenta sostenerla* Dis: Abran canchaaaaaaaaa! *Dis cae encima de Heat* Dis: Abran chancha dije, maldito enano (?) Heat: Dime... que encontraste algo... Dis: Obviamente. Soy Disney, osea... vengo una de familia muy prestigiosa... los Veintidos. Heat: En serio tu apellido es Veintidos? Dis: Como crees? Somos extravagantes. Heat: Extrararos diria yo... Dis: Como dices? *Enojandose* Heat: Que leas el maldito boleto(? Dis: Es Plateado. "20 de Julio de 1969". Heat: 20 de Julio de 1969? Hmm... Julio es Duncs... y 20 de julio es el dia del amigo... Dis: Y Duncs no es muy amigable a que digamos... *Mientras tanto en el escondite de Duncs* Duncs: *Estornuda* *Volviendo al duo* Dis: Vayamos a encontrarnos con el resto. *Confesionarios* Dis: Realmente se esforzaron con este boleto. Heat: *Sin poder hablar* Pareciera como si me hubiese aplastado... Patricia. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Popu llega con Kali y Laureano* Laureano: Entonces quieres una cita conmigo? Kali: Alejate... O te reviento D8 Laureano: Vamos, soy millonario, puedo comprarte lo que quieras :D Kali: El dinero no me interesa. *Llega Popu* Popu: Que esta sucediendo aqui? Kali: Popuuuuu! *La abraza* Popu: Que le hiciste? Confiesa! Laureano: No le hice nada. Solo le ofreci dinero, you know(? Popu: Osheme Rorro Pirroro. Mas te vale que no me entere que les estas haciendo algo a mis shabatz porque te juro que... D8 Laureano: Tambien son tus shabatz? Son personas, no objetos D8 Popu: Igual D8 Kali: Baaaaaaaaaasta! Concentremonos en el reto. Popu: Si, mejor. Vayamos a la Arena Pokemon. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Nofor, Pilar y Ponchi llegan a la Arena Pokemon* Ponchi: Tengo que ser siempre el mejor... mejor que nadie mas♪ Pilar: Atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal♪ Nofor: Se van a callar, porque si no, los voy a castrar♪ Ponchi: Oh Nofor no. Yo entendere, tu enojo interior!♪ Pilar: Nofor no, no nos castres ya!♪ Ponchi: Somos tu y yo. Nuestros destino asi no es♪ Pilar: Nofor no!♪ Ponchi: Graaaaaaaan amigo es! En un mundo por castrar♪ Pilar: Nofor no! No nos castres ya!♪ Nofor: Mi enojo es reaaaaal! Mi odio los vencera! Te castrare y a ti tambien!♪ Pilar y Ponchi: Nofor, no! No nos castres ya, no nos castres ya! NOFOR NO!♪ *Llegan Popu, Kali y Laureano* Popu: Aaah! Que estan haciendo aqui? Malditos lisiados D8 Nofor: Popu! Kali :OOOOOO Oh, y Laureano. Laureano: Holi c: Ponchi: Rapido, busquemos entre las pokebolas! Ponchi (Confesionario): Sono feo eso. Laureano: Como era esto? *Se pone nervioso* Kali: Solo arrojalas al suelo y se abriran. Nofor: Bulbasaur, Torchic... Mewtwo? :o Popu: Lo encontre! Nofor: No mames! D8 Popu: Ah, solo es un Rotom... Ponchi: Gotta Catchem'all♪ Tengo un boleto dorado! :DDDDD Popu: Jo, sigamos buscando. Nofor: Rapido, leelo D8 Ponchi: Negro, verde, rojo, tilo, manzanilla, boldo. Hay muchas variedades. Popu (Confesionario): Té Comeré y "Negro, verde, rojo, tilo, manzanilla, boldo". LA PISTA ES UN TÉ. PERO DONDE VERGAS CONSIGO UN TE D8 Nofor: Vamos Team, agrupemosno con el resto. Kali: Tengo un boleto plateado :D Laureano: Read it! Kali: "Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna♪" Laureano: El set de peliculas del espacio! Popu: La Luna :OOOO Kali: Rapido, hay que avisarles a Jota y a los demas. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Mientras tanto el Markale* Mark: Ya llevamos 30 minutos caminando y no hemos encontrado nada. Solo tenemos esta pista... mugrosa! Lance: No te preocupes, ya se nos va a ocurrir algo, esperemos a que venga Nofor con otras noticias. Mark: Mientras... otro rapidin? Lance: Si gustas(? Mark: Pase usted. Lance: Despues de usted. (?) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Mientras tanto Jota y Tomi* Jota: Diablos, no habia nada en el camion de la comida. Tomi: Alguna otra idea? Jota: Vayamos a buscar a Popu haber si tiene nuevas. *Se escuchan gritos* Popu: Jotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tomi: Esa no es? Jota: Popu! :D Popu: Rapido, hurry up. Ya tenemos las 2 pistas. Jota: Dinos. Popu: Duncs esta en el set de la Luna. Y Licca esta en algo que tiene que ver con Tés pero no se donde D8 Jota: Osea, que vamos a pedirle la pista a Duncs? Popu: Rapidooooooooooo! Laureano: Vamos c'mon♪ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Los actores llegan donde Mark y Lance estan* Nofor: Chicos! Chicos! Que carajos... Lance: Oh, Nofor. Que tal? Mark: Holis. Nofor: Encontramos un boleto dorado. Aunque seguimos sin tener puta idea del escondite. Ustedes? Mark: No tenemos nada. Pero tenemos un as bajo la manga... Nofor: Cual? Mark: Lance, utiliza tu modo rastreo. Nofor: Modo que? Lance: What? Yo tengo eso? :o Mark: Puedes rastrear un par de tetas de aqui en 20 kilometros, no? Lance: Que ese no era Ayr? Mark: Ah, era el? Bueno aun asi, si el puede, tu tambien, do it(? Lance: Veamos. Si fuera Licca donde me esconderia? *Pensando* Lance (Confesionario): *Imitando a Licca* Soy una santurrona idiota y me tomo 6 tés por dia. Lance: AL COMEDOR! Nofor: No mames, espero que sea cierto. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Los directores llegan al escondite de Duncs* Jota: Doonca! *Doonca sale bailando* Popu: Que haces? Deja de bailar! Doonca: Gracias al cielo. Que quieren? Kali: LA PISTA WEY D8 Doonca: Oh, cierto. Licca se encuentra en el comedor bajandose 6 tés. Popu: Sabia que tenia algo que ver con el té, vamos rapido! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Los actores llegan al comedor pero esta todo oscuro* Mark: Genial, donde esta el interruptor? Lance: No te preocupes, puedo percibir el olor de Licca... Licca Wonka: .... Lance: Hmm... *Olfateando* Hace cuanto no se bañan ustedes? Que olor a chivo, apestan! Nofor: Lance, eres tu. Lance: Oh... Bueno, no importa *Sigue olfateando* *Se escuchan sorbidos* Mark: Que... es eso...? Ponchi: Tengo miedo :< Pilar: *Se aleja del grupo* Popu: *LLegando* Ganaremos este reto D8 Mark: Rapido Lance! Lance: *Olfateando* Diuh, que olor a pata! Licca Wonka: Como que olor a pata? D8 Nofor: Esa voz. Pilar: *Encuentra el interruptor de la luz* Lo encontre! *Enciende la luz* *Se ve a Lance olfateando los pies de Licca* Licca Wonka: Sal de aqui! *Lo patea* Nofor y Mark: GANAMOS! Popu: *Llega y ve que pierden* ... No otra vez :'v Licca Wonka: Los actores ganan de nuevo! Esta noche van a cenar todo lo que sea de chocolate. Directores, misma hora, mismo lugar. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Elimination time Licca: Otra vez mas nos encontramos aqui en esta agradable noche en el set. Otra vez un hermoso grupo de chicos estan reunidos para mandar a un miembro de su equipo a casa. Y otra vez estoy yo aqui entregando palomitas escupidas. Ay, que vida de mierda... Directores: ... Licca: Pero en fin, voten chicos. *Confesionarios* Dis: La verdad es que no se a quien votar, asi que sera al azar. Kali: Tento tanto enojo que creo que voy a explotar(? Laureano: Ay, otra vez en riesgo, seguro esta vez me ire :( Tomi: *Cagando* (?) Jota: Estoy rodeado de inutiles D8 Heat: Como que ya estoy acostumbrado a perder. Popu: Otra vez aqui? Saludo a mi Naxi kuin :3 *Fin confesionarios* Licca: Ya tengo sus votos y Duncs ya le puso aceite a la bicicleta, asi que preparense para mi veredicto. Laureano: *Traga saliva* Licca: La primera bolsa es para... Kali. Kali: Gracias :D Licca: La proxima es para Disney. Dis: Yaaay! Licca: Jota, estas a salvo mi palmerin. Jota: Mas les valia(? Licca: Heat, sigues una semana mas. *Heat agarra la bolsa* Ustedes tres... uno de ustedes se ira a casa. Sera Laureano? Sera Popu o Tomi? Lo sabremos despues de un corte! Okno. Popu: Me wa a morir de un pre-infarto Licca D: Licca: Y el expulsado de la semana es... *Redoble de tambores* Tomi! Lau, Popu, siguen en el juego. Lo siento Tomi, hasta aqui llego tu camino al estrellato. Tomi: No pasa nada, fue lindo volver a compartir esto con ustedes :) Licca: Duncs, ya sabes que hacer *Le tira las llaves* Duncs: Pero las bicis no llevan llaves! *Se ve a los actores bailando* Nofor, Mark y Lance: Ganamos, ganamos, somos lo maximo! Ganamos la competencia♪ Licca: Y esto fue todo amigos, sintonizen la proxima semana para descubrir quien sera el proximo eliminado en... ¡Luz, Drama, Acción!.... Wiki! *Fin* (?) Categoría:Episodios